Nocan the Contrarian
Nocan the Contrarian is a villian on WordGirl who always says the direct opposite (the contrary) of what anyone else might say. As his name implies, he is a parody of Conan the Barbarian. History In his debut episode on the same day that Tim Botsford wins the Mayor for a Day competition and has just entered his position, Nocan arrives on his ship from the far land of Contraria and declares he will make himself king. He does the next best thing by taking Tim's position as mayor, and when the people of the city come to him to try to get things approved, they get the opposite of what they want (for example: a man that wants help on his taxes had his taxes raised instead of lowered.); WordGirl battles him and figures out his contrary ways, exploiting them to get what the people really want, as well as making him leave (by asking him to stay, the contrary villain is inspired to leave.); After this display of reverse psychology, Tim is allowed to resume his "mayor for a day" position, and WordGirl repairs the damage done by Nocan the Contrarian. While Becky is celebrating Opposite Day, Nocan is sailing to his homeland of Contraria until he accidentally rips through his sail. He then decides to get a new one at Fair City. The one he decides to steal is the Golden Sail. But he is interrupted by Becky's friends, who are also celebrating Opposite Day, and keep on doing the opposite what he's telling them to do. Nocan begs for WordGirl to help, promising that he'll leave Fair City. Upon her instructions, Nocan gives the opposite of his commands and the kids leaves him alone. In order to solve his problem of getting home, WordGirl gives Nocan a trampoline as a replacement for his sail. In the episode "Nocan the Evil Ingredient Finding Guy", Chuck hires Nocan to be his apprentice at the city's sandwich-making contest. Nocan was confused to why he was asked to help him, but Chuck explains because of other villains being unavailable at the time or Chuck's personal reasons. The contest's prize is a huge sandwich trophy and a year's supply of bread. Nocan agrees, on the condition that he gets half of his reward of the bread. Chuck gives Nocan instructions through a microphone on how to make the sandwich. But Nocan keeps doing the opposite of what he's told to do, causing Chuck to fire him and cause chaos with his sandwich-crusher. During the mess, a perfect sandwich happens to be made. Nocan claims credit for it, winning the year's supply of bread, making Chuck furious. Wordgirl then brings Chuck to jail, and Nocan returns to Contraria with all the bread. Nocan the Contrarian also appears in "The Rise of Miss Power", holding down Colonel Giggle Cheeks, alongside Victoria Best and General Smoochington, Big Left Hand Guy, and The Whammer. Gallery Nocan_and_Violet.jpg Untitled 371234.jpg Untitled 307085.jpg Untitled 370195.jpg Untitled 370298.jpg Untitled 370286.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Grammar-Themed Characters Category:Humans Category:Males